The Marking
by PHYSCHOCHIC3
Summary: They were only friends, but he had marked her as his regardless...
1. Chapter 1

**I'M BA-CK! SOOO, THIS IS SOMETHING I THOUGHT OF WITH MY ACTIVE IMAGINATION, AND I FIGURED YOU'D LIKE TO HEAR IT! SO, PLEASE ENJOY!**

The Marking-by PS

Then

He had marked her that day.

They had just finished a battle and they were returning from the fight when suddenly Logan had grabbed Ororo, making her gasp at his sudden movement.

His hand covered her mouth, but no one noticed that the two other mutants were no longer within the group.

He had stared into her eyes and mouthed the words, 'don't move' to her.

She was terrified.

But, she was even more scared when he let his nose go up and touch her ear, he had planted a gentle kiss there, and then, with his lips, he had traced a line down her jaw to her neck.

Then, he bit.

The pain was astounding, but her yelp was not heard thanks to his covering hand.

She did not understand, Logan had never acted sexually towards her or had ever flirted.

The two were friends, she would stand beside him and hold his hand when Jean rejected him time after time. They were the best of friends, they knew almost all of each others secrets, but, she had never told him that she wanted him.

No, that was Jean's job, to want Logan.

But now, for some unknown reason, he was acting upon some useen force.

His hand had left her mouth then, after her yelp was done.

Her eyelids drooped, for some reason she was sleepy, and all she could see was Logan's eyes.

He had smiled down at her.

"Sleep my dear one, when you awake we will be bound..."

Darkness had enveloped her..

**SHORT, I KNOW. BUT, IT WILL GET LONGER AND BETTER...OK...THAT SOUNDED DIRTY-ISH. BUT, PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK...I'M TOTALLY INAPPROPRIATE...AND I SPELLED THAT WRONG...SORRY.**

The Marking-by PS

Part Two

Now

Ororo's eyes fluttered as she began to wake up.

She yawned quietly to herself and started stretching when suddenly she winced in pain.

Blinking swiftly she brought her hand up to her neck to see what had caused her pain, when she brought her hand away her fingers were covered in dried blood.

She gasped and leaped up from her bed, trotting quickly to the bathroom and staring at her neck in the mirror. A large bite mark covered the side of neck, mottling the slender column with bruises and scrape marks.

Ororo struggled to remember what had happened to her, and to control her breathing and anxiety.

Suddenly, she remembered gray, almost silver eyes, hovering over hers, and a slow smile meant only for her.

She gasped, "Logan!"

In Logan's Room

Logan sat on his bed, the sheets tangled around his waist, and his hair ruffled from sleep.

He had _felt_ Ororo's anxiety when she woke up, and now annoyance and bitter rage was boiling in his blood thanks to her.

But, he didn't really mind.

It almost made him happy.

He blinked his eyes sleepily and contemplated going back to sleepp, but, he realized, she would want to confront him, and he should at least he dressed for when he met her.

He sighed to himself and rolled off the bed, gathering up some clothes and going to prepare for what was to come...

Ten Minutes Later

Ororo glared at Logan's door, and finally, she gathered up a deep breath, and knocked.

There was the echoing of the sound, and that was all for a moment.

Then, finally, the door opened.

There, dressed in a black t-shirt and dark jeans stood Logan, his hair wet from a shower.

She blinked for a moment, then turned again to glaring, "what the hell Logan?"

Logan held back a frown as he eyed her neck. She had covered the silken column with a turtle neck, and it made the animal growl lowly.

He cleared his throat, "what are you talking about 'Ro?"

Her hands clenched into fists, "don't you ''Ro' me! And you know exactly what I'm talking about!" And with that, she pulled down the neck of her shirt.

Logan immediately growled and became hard as he saw his mark on her.

Her skin was alit with bruises and was red with the imprint of his teeth.

The animal smirked inside.

She glared at him, "ring a bell?"

He blinked up at her through his dark lashes, "c'mon 'Ro, you know you love it."

She gave a frustrated sound and tugged at her white hair, "what does this mean Logan, tell me right now!"

He took a small step closer to her, longing to feel her warm skin.

She froze, "Logan?"

The look on his face was positively predatory.

He took a deep breath, "that mark, that means your mine."

She stared at him, not daring to breathe.

He went on, "no one else can touch you, I won't tolerate another male to even stand close to you, and this means that you're mine completely. You won't ever have anyone else."

She licked her lips, a motion his eyes follwed quickly, "so, what you're saying is that...I am no longer free to do anything I want?"

He felt the anger before he saw it; he chose his words carefully, "you can still talk to the other women, just...not with the men...especially Scott...or Gambit."

She was nearly trembling with anger, "how dare you!"

He just looked at her.

She poked his chest, "I will do whatever I want, you cannot tell me what to do, and I will not be led around by you like some animal on a lead!"

And with that she turned on her heel and went out the door, slamming it when she left.

He ran a hand through his hair, "that went well."

**SORRY THAT I RE-DID THIS...BUT...THERE WAS SOMETHING THAT I HAD TO GET RID OF...SORRY IT WAS SHORT...AND I'M OUT OF SPIRITS NOW SO...PLEASE REVIEW -SHEEPISH SMILE-**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, I'M BACK, I WAS ALMOST GONNA GIVE UP, BUT, THANKS TO A CERTAIN FAVORITE OF MINE WHOM I LOVE WAY TO MUCH FOR COMFORT (I HOPE YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE) I'M BACK!:3 SO, PLEASE ENJOY!**

The Marking-by PS

Part Three

Then

"She turned you down again, didn't she?"

Ororo and Logan sat together under a large oak tree; one that Ororo often sat under when she thought, and now Logan had taken to doing the same thing.

He nodded his head to her question and gazed out across the field, where wind blew the overgrown grass.

The woman next to him smiled, "Logan, why don't you just give up on her?"

He turned his head towards the weather goddess and took in her regal features, "I just can't 'Ro. You wouldn't understand."

He didn't see her jaw click in anger, "perhaps it's you not letting me understand."

And with that she got up from the cool ground, brushing herself off, and walking away briskly.

Maybe that was the day that Logan had started to see her in a different light...

Then

Or maybe it was when they were in the middle of a training session where he had started to want her.

He and Ororo had been on a team against Scott and Gambit, and Logan was feeling very protective of her this time for some reason.

They sat huddled close to each other behind an overturned metal bench, letting Scott and Remy try and sniff them out.

Her cool breath hit his arm with each exhale, and his senses were acute to the heat of her skin, and the silk of her hair. He had to keep his eyes away from her figure beneath the tight fitting suit that they called 'battle appropriate.'

She licked her lips and leaned impossibly closer to him, "we should split up and take them."

His instincts screamed 'no' but he nodded, "sure. Who do you want me to take?"

She grinned, "which one is easier."

And so it was decided, he would go after Scott (which he approved of vigorously) and she would take Remy (for some reason he didn't like this idea).

Ororo's eyes turned white and she flew up from behind the bench, attracting the opposing team's attention, giving Logan time to sneak around and prepare to ambush Scott.

And so, the attack began.

Scott and Remy looked at each other, and, agreeing silently, they split up; Remy ran after Storm, and Scott turned in circles looking for Logan.

Suddenly, as Scott turned his back on a large metal piece he was knocked to the ground.

He whirled around quickly and just barely dodged a stampeding Logan.

He jumped to his feet as Logan stopped and turned around, ready to take the taller man on.

Scott glared, his jaw set in a firm and stubborn line, the look obviously said 'bring it.'

And so Logan did.

He ran at an inhuman speed and punched Scott in the stomach, making him fly back and hit a wall. Logan unsheathed his claws and ran at the man again, not surprised when the goody-two-shoes let lose a beam of red light from his glasses.

Logan barely dodged the beam, and growled at Cyclops, letting the animal come into play.

And as soon as the animal was out Scott was dust.

After two punches and three kicks Scott was on the ground, knocked out.

The animal snorted at the male's weakness. Sabertooth was much better equipped to fight the Wolverine than any of the others.

Suddenly, a feminine cry rang out, bring Wolverine from his thoughts. His eyes wandered quickly across the field until they found the source of the cry.

There, in the far corner of the stadium, was the white-haired female, 'Ro, as Logan called her, or Ororo, but, right now as the animal could tell from the color of her eyes, she was Storm.

The Wolverine crept silently closer, watching, glaring as the man called Gambit inched closer to the female. Her eyes were wide, but her mouth was set in a grim line.

The animal was impressed.

This female looked like she was beaten, yet, she kept fighting. She was tough, she was strong, and she was beautiful.

The animal wanted her as a mate.

Suddenly, Storm's eyes went brighter, and the whole room was alit with lightning and Gambit fell to the ground, obviously shocked by one of the weaker bolts.

The animal growled, since she did not hurt the male to badly that meant she must care for him.

Another male to compete with then?

But then, Storm was replaced by Ororo, and she spotted him, her eyes becoming wide and joyful.

She got up from her spot on the floor and ran over to him, engulfing him in a hug as soon as she reached him.

She pulled back after one perfect moment, "great job Logan, we won!"

He smiled, her happiness contagious. But, suddenly, his smile disappeared as he took in her scent. It was rain and violets mixed together, much better than the red-headed females, which smelled of only pasty flowers and lipstick.

This new smell was intoxicating.

And it was then, both Logan and the animal knew, that they had chosen Ororo Munroe to be their mate...

Now

Logan laid on his bed, smiling up at the ceiling at the memories he had just thought of.

Yes, he had once been unsure of her, of them.

But now, oh now, he and Ororo would never be separated...

**IT'S STILL SHORT I KNOW, BUT HEY, IT'LL GET LONGER...AND HOPEFULLY BETTER! SOOOO, PLEASE REVIEW! I JUST LOVE REVIEWS! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY IT'S TAKEN SO LONG GUYS :( I'VE BEEN SICK AND MY SISTER'S A TOTAL BITCH AND HAS TOTALLY STOLEN MY COMPUTER, SO, BLAME HER...OR ME. WHATEVER. OK, ENOUGH, ON WITH THE SHOW MY DEAR KITS! :3**

The Marking-by PS

Part Four

Now

Ororo slammed another marked paper down on to of the already full pile.

The students looked at each other uneasily.

Ororo wasn't mad at her students or their grades, but at Logan, and she had every right to be!

She caught Rogue and another student look at each other and scowled, "alright everyone, I'm letting you go early. Just finish up your class work as school work."

The students looked at one another with wide eyes , this was not ordinary at all.

But, from the look on Ms. Munroe's face they dared not disobey. The students quickly gathered up their belongings and made a run for it, not once looking back.

Ororo sighed to herself and flopped back into her chair, her thoughts swirling with contempt and annoyance.

Logan had no right to do this to her. He and his feral friend just deciding to mark her as his was no picnic, and it made Ororo furious.

She slammed her fists against her oaken desk, "damn it Logan!"

Suddenly, calm emotions twisted through the rage, and that made her even more angry. Now he was trying to help her, trying to make things better by giving her tranquility.

The madness flared up again, hell no, he wouldn't get off this easily!

Later that Evening:Ororo's Loft

The sweet sound of the wind against the house lulled Ororo into laying on her bed and simply letting her thoughts drift away for at least the moment...

_His fingertips traced down her silken skin, heating her core and making her squirm._

"_Logan..." she cried out, trying to reach out and stroke him, but her held her back._

"_Patience darling, you'll have me soon enough."_

_She bit her lip, moaning quietly, but his sensitive ears picked it up, "you like that, huh 'Ro?"_

_She shook her head, denying the truth even when it was obvious._

_He chuckled darkly, "do you want me 'Ro, do you want all of me?"_

_She nodded her head, thrashing out wildly, trying to touch him, to find his iron silk skin with her own, "Logan!"_

_He growled then, a dark and hungry sound, a sound that made Ororo's heart nearly stop. He crashed his mouth against hers, making her mewl happily; and he groaned, letting his claws come unsheathed and snaking them down to her underwear._

_She gasped when he tore at them, shredding them to pieces, making her fidget as he fingered her soft folds, "you're wet for me 'Ro, I can smell 'ya."_

_His rough accent was coming out more, and she licked her lips, making him groan, "come now Logan, come and take me...my beast..."_

Ororo jumped up gasping, her long hair flipping the front of her shoulders with the movement.

She shuddered as she remembered the dream...and her face flushed hotly, "oh Goddess," she said outloud, "I just had a wet dream about my best friend!"

She shuddered again, this time in both arousal and disgust and got up from her bed, going to wash off her makeup and hopefully the dream that she had just had...

Meanwhile:Logan's Room

Logan grinned to himself as he replayed the dream over again in his head, it was damn arousing, and he was already rock hard from it.

He pictured her then, spread out under him and mewling.

"Damn," he said, scratching a hand through his hair, "I need a cold shower."

And off he went to go get one...

**I KNOW IT'S NOT MENTIONED IN THE STORY YET, BUT, LOGAN HAS SOME SORT OF MENTAL LINK WITH ORORO, BUT, SHE DOESN'T HAVE ONE WITH HIM, SO, SHE CAN'T KNOW HOW HE'S THINKING OR FEELING UNLESS HE DIRECTS IT TOWARDS HER. OK, WELL, PLEASE REVIEW! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**WROTE ANOTHER CHAPTER BECAUSE I FELT SORRY FOR YOU GUYS; AND I NEED TO CLEAR SOMETHING UP, ROGUE IS STILL IN SCHOOL BUT GAMBIT'S NOT. OK, SORRY, BUT, I DID MYSELF WRONG. **

**CONTINUE ONWARD PLEASE...**

The Marking-by PS

Part Five

Now

Ororo sighed to herself as she made her way down to dinner, she either had to sit next to or across from Logan, as of not to draw suspicious. The two best friends always sat like that.

As she entered the dining room Ororo was surprised to see that everyone was already there, including Rogue, who, as she was still a student, did not usually eat with them.

Apparently, she chose to do so tonight, and everyone could tell that she had been talked into doing it by Gambit; Ororo could also tell that he liked showing her off to the other X-Men.

Ororo smiled politely at everyone and glanced around for a seat.

There was only one left.

Across from Logan.

She groaned mentally but put on a cool facade as she went over to the seat and sat down.

She was on the end with Scott to her right heading the table, and Hank to her left, squishing her closer to Scott than she ordinarily would have gone.

She gave her other male friend a rueful smile but Scott just shrugged, smiling just enought to make his dimples release.

Logan noticed this whole exchange.

And he did not like it...

Half-way into Dinner

Jean finished her spill on the newest in the school gossip and Ororo let out an uneasy breath.

She glanced up at Logan to see his reaction, as she normally did, and was met with nearly black and furious eyes.

She held back a gasp.

Hank looked over at her, "Ororo, my dear, are you alright?"

She kept staring into Logan's eyes, mesmerized, and saw the fury in his iris' as Hank said 'my dear.' She choked on her breath, "yes Hank, all is well, thank you for asking."

The large man nodded, his brow furrowed, showing his growing worry.

She took in a deep breath and reached out for her glass, only to accidentally brush against Scott's fingers.

Logan had had it!

He jumped up and swiped at the table cloth, bringing all of the plates, food, glasses, and utensils raining down to the ground.

Rouge jumped up as this happened and Gambit pushed her to the wall, away from the shattering glass. Jean frowned, promptly taking her napkin and gently wiping her mouth, thinking that maybe she had said something. Hank cried out, pushing his chair away from the table entirely and staring at Logan. Scott cursed, shoving himself up and away from the table.

Ororo simply sat.

Logan's chest heaved as he tried to remain in control, he looked up at his new mate and saw the disapproval in her eyes. She was upset with him, neither the beast nor the man liked that.

Ororo gently got up from her chair, taking her napkin from her lap and placing on the now barren table, "well then, someone must be ready for Rogue's delicious apple pie. How about we go ahead and get some everybody. I know where Remy's secret ice cream stash is too."

Gambit played along, "hey! No wonder the Rocky Road went missing!"

The table-mates chuckled unsteadily and started to move into the kitchen.

Ororo glanced over at Logan and motioned for him by crooking her pointer finger.

He came willingly like a sheep being led by a shepherd.

She stared at him as he stopped in front of her, "why did you do that Logan? It was not very nice."

_She's talking to me like a little kid!_ Logan thought to himself, but the beast stopped him, **at least** **she's talking to you at all. **Logan mentally agreed.

He took a deep breath, "Scott...Hank...you...touching..."

She looked at him with her arms crossed and her blue eyes serene, she knew exactly what he was saying.

"Logan, Hank was simply worried for me, as a dear friend should be; and_ I_ _**accidentally**_ touched _Scott_, not the other way around. All is well...except for dinner."

He winced, "I'm sorry 'Ro...I just...didn't like it..."

She sighed, and moved her hand to take his own. He stared at their joined hands as if he were to move a spell would be broken.

She spoke again, "I know that you're protective and jealous, but you spoiled everyone's dinner. You could have spoken to me about it later if it had bothered you so much."

He looked up into her crystalline eyes and saw the truth there, "oh 'Ro...I'm not being fair am I?"

She shook her head, her white locks brushing across her shoulders, "no...but you're not a fair player of anything. I am used to that now."

He glanced up at her and saw the playful grin. He smirked back, "c'mon 'Ro, lets get some pie, and then we'll talk. Ok?"

She nodded her head, holding in a smile, alright, and she didn't object when he took her hand either, she just simply followed him...

**OK...NEXT CHAPTER THEY'RE GONNA TALK! I LIKED THE DINNER CHAOS MYSELF, BUT HEY, ANYWAY...PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**YES, THIS CHAPTER IS SHO-RT! SORRY, BUT, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT ANYWAY! READ ON READER!**

The Marking-by PS

Part Six

Now

After eating a slice of pie and chatting with the other X-Men for a bit everyone was tired, and rightfully so as it was midnight, and proceeded to go to bed.

Logan and Ororo sat across from each other still at the kitchen table.

He stared at her as Hank finally left the room, Logan's gray eyes drilling into her caramel skin, as if willing her to move or say something.

She got up.

"So, are you ready to tell me what's going on?" Ororo moved to the sink and began to fill up a plastic basin with water to wash the dirty dishes.

He sighed to himself and chugged the last bit of beer from his current bottle, "are you sure you really want to know Goddess?"

Her eyes turned white, but she closed them before he could see; though he could smell the faint scent of ozone around her, "yes Logan, I want to know what's going on."

He nodded his head quietly and situated in his chair so that he was facing her turned back, "it all started when we were practicing..."

And he proceeded to tell her of he and the beast's deciding of the mating.

By the time he had finished she was nearly done washing the consuming dishes, and her eyes had gone white, though she kept them firmly closed, and her temper tightly reined.

She took a deep breath, "so...you and the Wolverine decided to mate with me, to mark me, and you did not consult me?"

Logan swallowed, trying to regain his composure, "'Ro...even if I wanted to...I just...I couldn't!"

She turned around slowly and glared at him, "oh, was it so difficult to talk to me and tell me before you did such a thing Logan? Did you not consider my feelings, how I would feel? And you tell me that I cannot see my male friends anymore, well, what about you and Jean? Everyone knows of you and Jean! How would you feel if I forbid you to see her?"

Logan sat silently as she fussed at him, and when she was done, "'Ro...I'll do anything you want...you just don't understand..."

Her hands were clenched in fists now, "what don't I understand Logan?"

He looked her in the eye, "that now 'Ro, I'm bound to you for life. You are a part of me, and I am a part of you. We will get physically sick if we try to sleep with someone else; I can sense your emotions and share with you some of mine; and you're practically the only one I see!"

She stared at him, her eyes shifting back to their original color, "Logan...what are you trying to say...?"

He gave a wry smile, "I'm saying 'Ro, that we're mates, and nothing either of us do can stop that."

Her lips were slightly parted, "what am I supposed to do now then?"

He got up, his muscles bulging, "drop all your secret boyfriends, because, after the marking nobdoy else will be able to satisfy your cravings...except me."

She gasped, staring after him as he walked away, his form molding into the darkness of the hallway...

Then

The minute that she had seen Logan, with his challenging stare and stance, and his wild hair, and his feral personality, she had known that she was in love with him.

Though, she would never admit it, not even to herself...

**OOOH, HE TOLD HER ABOUT IT AT LAST, AND, WE FIND OUT THAT SHE'S ACTUALLY IN LOVE WITH HIM! :O SHOCKER! PLEASE REVIEW! MORE CHAPTERS UP SOON! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**OK, ANOTHER CHAPTER! IF IT'S BAD IT'S BECAUSE I GOT DISTRACTED, SORRY! READ ON KITS!**

The Marking-by PS

Part Seven

Then

It was the first night of Logan's being at the mansion, and everyone was at dinner that night.

Tables had been set up outside, and a feast had been prepared for everyone and students scattered the lawn, pushing at each other and laughing.

Logan was more interested in the people at his table though.

All of the adult X-Men sat there, eating and chattering all at once. But, one person in particular had caught his attention.

He had seen her when he had first arrived, but now he could see her more clearly.

She had caramel colored skin with long, shimmering white hair, and sparkling blue eyes that darted between the people she was talking to.

He was vaguely aware that the red-haired woman, Jean he thought was her name, was talking to him, but it was in that moment that the white-haired woman's head turned, and their eyes met...

Now

Logan stared serenly at Ororo as she poured her morning coffee.

Her white hair was up in a high ponytail, and she was dressed in a pair of jean capri's with a teal t-shirt. Logan and the beast thought she looked delectable.

He cleared his throat and she turned around slightly, just enough so that he could see half of her face, "yes Logan?"

He glanced away from her for a minute, "I just...will you have lunch with me today?"

She raised her eyebrows and took a sip of her coffee, "alright. Where?"

He thought quickly, the beast giving him hints, "how about by the Oak, I'll make us a picnic lunch."

She nodded, starting to leave the room, "alright Logan, but...maybe just sandwiches, I don't really trust your cooking."

He smiled, nodding his consent...

Ororo looked at herself in the mirror, happy that most of the children would be going home for summer, but, she was sad also, teaching was one of the only solid things in her life.

_Besides Logan_, something dark whispered in her mind. She pushed the unbidden thought away.

Sighing to herself she gathered up her bag and grabbed her agenda, making her way down to teach the last class of the year...

After handing in last minute work and hugs the students ran out the door, some for lunch, many for packing, and a few to enjoy the warmth of the day.

Ororo pulled at her ponytail and locked her door, making her way down into the backyard to the old Oak that she had claimed many years ago. It was now the tree that she shared with Logan, and she recalled the day that he had first started sharing it with her...

Then

She had been out in the night with only her thoughts as company when she heard someone behing her.

A lone figure approached her Oak tree, and at first she was startled, but then, she noticed that it was only Logan, and she calmed down.

"Logan," she bade, nodding her head calmly in greeting.

He had looked at her, coming and flopping down right next to her, his back propped up against the Oak, "hey 'Ro. How's it going?"

She shrugged, folding her knees up to her chest and hugging them tight, "not so good my friend."

He stared at her then, his eyes boring into her head, "what's wrong?"

Her stomach lurched, _you_, her heart said, but her head merely told her what to say, "it is Scott. He is upset that Jean is mad at him...he does not know what is wrong with her."

She had turned to look at him, seeing the guilt in his eyes made her want to vomit.

He had shifted uncomfortably, "yeah, well, maybe he's just pissed because I took Jean out on a date, and she likes me better than him."

Ororo's eyes had turned white, and thunder rumbled in the distance, "Logan! Jean and Scott are married! Can you not leave them be? They used to be so happy together, and now...they are torn apart..."

Logan had frowned and had pulled her into a hug, "I'm sorry 'Ro, I shouldn't toy around with them, it's wrong."

She had chuckled then suddenly, "my, my, is our little Mr. Cranky Wolverine sounding remorseful?"

He had smiled grimly, "maybe so 'Ro, maybe so..."

Now 

Ororo's heart lurched as she rounded the big Oak.

There, on a large picnic blanket, sat a huge wicker basket overflowing with food, with two bottles of assorted wine and champagne, and a sheepish looking Logan.

He smiled at her wryly, "hey 'Ro, um...lunch is served?"

Her stomach was doing flip-flops, "oh Logan...why?"

His expression turned to one of confusion and remorse, "what...'Ro, oh no, I'm sorry!"

She smiled down at him, "no, Logan, you misunderstand, it is beautiful."

He smiled a real smile then and lifted his hand towards her, helping her sit down beside him.

He gestured to the food once she was comfortable, "so, what would you like? I've got wine, water, ham sandwiches, pears, some crackers, and I think I even brought caviar!"

She laughed, "did you raid the whole pantry for all of this?"

He glanced down playfully, "maybe."

She laughed again.

Their whole lunch period went on like that; talking and laughing like they used to, back when they were nothing but friends.

It was nearing one'thirty when Ororo sighed, "I should be getting back, I finish up my classes today afterall."

He looked at her sadly, "alright, if you say so."

She smiled at him, "thank you for this Logan, it was lovely."

And before he could say anything she had leaned down and pecked his lips, just a light touch, but one that set his skin on fire.

And then, she was gone, her white hair flying back in the new wind as she walked back towards the mansion...

**UH-OH, A LITTLE SMOOCHIE, SMOOCHIE ACTION THERE! OK, PLEASE REVIEW, THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE FASTER THE CHAPTERS COME! XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**OK...AFTER THIS CHAPTER IT MIGHT BE A LITTLE WHILE, BECAUSE, I'VE BEEN WRITING ALOT LATELY. SO, PLEASE READ SLOWLY AND ENJOY! OH, AND THERE'S ALOT OF JEAN-BASHING IN THIS CHAPTER, I REALLY DON'T LIKE THAT SKANK.**

The Marking-by PS

Part Eight

Now

Logan watched the students run around the mansion's lawn.

It was their 'going home for summer' party, and even the teachers came out to play (not literally), even though they stayed at their own part of the lawn, talking and giggling like school children themselves.

Hank sat telling a story, which seemed to be quit funny, as Jean and Scott were nearly crying from laughter; Rogue and Gambit sat kissing under a tree, thinking they were hidden from view; and Ororo sat under the Oak tree, smiling as she watched the festivities, much like he was doing.

He walked over to her.

Ororo glanced up as she saw Logan approach her. He wore a leather jacket, for the night was chilly, and torn up jeans. He looked very handsome...and roguish.

She turned her head to him, "are you sad to see the children leave?"

He shrugged, "it'll be a bit quiet around here, but, at least now we can sleep in. And plus, the real kid I care about is already staying here."

Ororo nodded, looking over to where Rogue and Gambit now sat together, sharing s'mores.

"I suppose that it is nice for you, being able to see her all year round."

He shrugged once more, leaning deeper into the tree at his backside, "'Ro...do you wanna do something?"

She looked up at him, "like what Logan?"

He took in a deep breath, "you wanna go up to my room and talk some?"

Her eyebrows rose, "Logan, I know very well what you are trying to do here. And might I add that I am not foolish enough to give into such things. If you wish for a 'quickie' than you can go and find Jean, I'm sure she'd like to 'spend time' with you, if the look she is giving you says anything."

He was shocked, but, he looked up in the direction that Ororo was staring, and, sure enough, there sat Jean, her green eyes sparking with lust and want.

He nearly groaned in annoyance, "I didn't want to do anything except talk 'Ro, but now that you mentioned it..."

He had no idea why he said that last part.

She glared at him, "and as I said before Logan, if you desire so much to get laid, then Jean is more than happy to give you that lay. Have a good night Logan."

And with that she was up, moving over to where Scott and Hank sat. Jean had disappeared.

He growled as he saw his 'Ro smile at the two men, sitting down close to them and conversing.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it Logan?"

He did groan in annoyance this time; he turned and saw the slutty red-head behind him, set in what she must have thought was a seductive pose.

He glared, "what do you want Jean?"

She smiled up at him, "only what you can give me Logan, pleasure."

The beast rumbled in protest, he didn't want this whore, he wanted his beautiful Ororo, Logan could only agree with him.

He glared at the cheap woman, "yeah, go sleep with Gambit then, I've heard that he's good with handing out pleasure."

She pouted, "I already tried, but, for some reason, he's to into Rogue for any of that."

The beast and Logan suddenly agreed that Gambit could stay, if he was that into Rogue to turn down a quick lay like Jean than he must have been good for something.

Logan glared some more, "then go to your husband. I don't want you. I don't think I've ever wanted you!"

She stared at him as he finished his outburst, "what-but-Logan!"

He turned to leave, but suddenly, she was in front of him, and her lips were on his before he could stop her.

The horrid kiss only lasted a half-second before he jerked away from her, but, this was just enough time for Ororo to turn her head and see the kiss.

Logan stared into her blue eyes, seeing the hurt and betray there. The goddess got up and ran off into the mansion.

Logan pushed Jean away from him, "NO you cheap whore, if you can't go to Scott for these things you are obviously to cheap for him, and you need to find someone to fulfill your needs, like, maybe, a pimp!"

And with that he ran of into the mansion, in search of Ororo...

At Ororo's Loft 

He pounded on the door as soon as he came to the loft, "'Ro please, I didn't kiss her, she kissed me!"

Suddenly, the door was pulled open, revealing a tear stained Ororo, "oh really, then how can you ex-"

Her words were cut of by his lips as he pulled her from the doorway and into his arms...

**YES! 'M' IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! SO BE PATIENT MY GRASSHOPPERS, IT WILL COME SOON ENOUGH -BOW-**


	9. Chapter 9

The Marking-by PS

Part Nine

Now

Ororo felt as though someone had just set her on fire, then dunked her in freezing water before she had time to burn.

Logan's lips were strong and possessive on hers, like a wildfire, consuming her whole.

When air became necessary she pulled away from him and gulped down the sweet oxygen, trying to get as much as she could before Logan thought to consume her again.

But, once she pulled away he simply attached his lips to her neck, pulling the high collar of her shirt down and running his hot lips over her pulse point and over the mark that he had made.

As he did so he made a rumbling growl from deep in his chest, she shuddered.

"Logan...we musn't, we can't, we shouldn't!"

But, her protests were cut off when he licked her neck, an action that made her seemingly melt in his arms, he spoke over the kisses, "we can 'Ro. We can do anything...oh god, you taste so good..."

She moaned as he continued his administrations on her neck, something that made her oblivious as he took them into her room, shutting and locking the door behind them, and undoing the buttons of her shirt.

"Come on 'Ro, we both need this...we've been needing this since we met!"

She didn't protest, only sigh, as he took off her shirt and started attacking her pants, now frantic to take off her clothing.

Her own fingers tugged at his shirt and jacket as he snatched off her jeans and her shoes.

She tugged at his hair, making his head come up, and pressing her lips tightly against his.

He let her take off his clothes, let her walk them to the large bed, but, when they finally settled among the sheets he rolled over on top of her, trapping her under his large, muscled body.

He looked down at her, "are you ready baby?"

She smiled up at him, caressing his stubbled cheek, "yes Logan, I have been ready for so long..."

And he entered her in one swift movement.

She gasped at the intrusion, he was large and thick, and she felt as though she could hardly take him. But, suddenly, an intense wave of pleasure hit her, and in that moment she knew that it was one of Logan's emotions.

Tears came unbidden to her eyes.

Logan kept himself still, hard as it was, so that Ororo could become used to his large size; it didn't take her long, she cupped his cheek again and whispered, "move my darling."

And he did. He thrust shallowly, trying to be gentle, but, as she wrapped her legs around him it was becoming increasingly difficult to hold back the beast.

"Don't hold him back Logan. I want the beast too."

Surprised as he was the beast came, making him thrust harder and deeper, but, he was still holding her gently in his arms, kissing her shoulders and neck, caressing her body as they came closer and closer to the edge.

And then, she cried out, meeting her end.

He soon followed suit, filling her to the brim.

They lay panting in the aftermath and he moved close to her, surprised at his own want of snuggling.

She moved closer to him as well, feeling their emotions tingle alongside each other, moving into one and out of the other...

In Jean and Scott's Room

Jean glared at her husband, "god Scott, you are such a dick! You never sleep with me, and you're not like Logan at all! Why can't you be more like him?"

Scott rounded on the red-haired woman, "you've never even slept with Logan Jean, I know!"

She stared at him, her lips parted slightly in shock.

He continued on, "he told me, yesterday, and you know what else he told me? That you've slept with nearly all the older male students, and almost all the male teachers! Well you know what Jean, I'm tired of this! I thought that you loved me; afterall, I overlooked all of your cheating because I love you, but, since you obviously don't I want you out!"

She swallowed, "out? What do you mean by out Scott?"

He narrowed his eyes at her loud, squeaking voice, "I mean, Jean, get out of my room, get out of this house, and get out of our lives!"

She stared at her husband, shocked. He whirled around to her, "oh, and Jean, I want a divorce."

She cried out as he left the room, slamming the door behind him...


	10. Chapter 10

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER, AND I HOPE THAT YOU'VE ENJOYED IT! THANK-YOU ALL OF MY READERS, AND THANK YOU FOR HOLDING ONTO THE STORY AND ME FOR THE RIDE...THAT DIDN'T MAKE ANY SENSE, OH WELL! HAVE A NICE READ!**

The Marking-by PS

Part Ten: The Final Chapter 

Now

Ororo slowly lifted her eyelids, letting the last of the soothing peace of sleep settle over her tired limbs. But suddenly, a memory came unbidden.

She jumped up in bed, hearing a low rumbling nose to her left.

She slowly turned to look at it.

There, settled among her soft sheets and royal blue comforter, lay Logan. His hair scattered wildly around his head like a halo, and his arms were flailed out across the bed.

She barely held back a gasp.

Easing out of the bed naked she didn't turn her back on him, she simply stared at him as she backed up, her eyes never wavering from his figure.

Her back hit the wall and she spared a glance at backward, and then, with an unexpected quickness, she ran into her bathroom and quietly shut the door, leaning against it once she did and breathing out a sigh of release.

She slipped over to the shower, stopping once to pull out two towels, and turning the spraying water on, flipping the switch all the way to hot.

Once she was in the shower she gave a sigh of relief, the hot water slicing nicely against her skin.

She felt a deep sense of tranquility that she knew wasn't only her peace; it was Logan's too...her mate's.

The word felt primal and odd to her, but, she let all thoughts go, and let the water move over her warm skin in a never-ending dance. Soon, her skin began to feel heated, thoughts of the man in her room let mind wander; and, after ten minutes in the shower, with a loofah scrubbing against her hot skin she was more than ready for Logan.

And he must have known somehow.

Ororo gasped as the door to her shower was opened, and there, standing in the nude, was Logan.

Her eyes went wide.

He stared at her, his gray eyes steely, "if you really wanted to be wet 'Ro, you'd come to me, and not that sponge."

She swallowed and lifted her chin, "perhaps it does a better job."

He growled then, pulling himself into the shower, making Ororo feel warm and safe, rather than frightened as any sane person would be.

He tugged her closer, letting the soft curves of her body rest easily on the hard planes of his own, "oh really? Well, maybe we should have a contest."

He pressed his lips on her throat and she moaned, tangling her fingers in his downy hair, "there's be no competition," she stuttered through moans.

He smiled up at her, his canines showing, "good darling, you know I don't like competition anyway, dealing with them makes me feel...violent."

She sighed happily as he licked her throat once more, and then, she cried out, surprised, as he thrust into her viciously.

She moaned for him as they moved together, the movement of their bodies almost practiced; and when they came it was like a tidal wave, something fierce and momentous.

She panted as he slipped out of her, letting the water from the showerhead run over her spent body, letting him wash her off.

She tugged his head up as he went to kiss her collarbone, "you had better consider yourself lucky that I did not summon lightning to destroy you."

He smirked, "destroy me? For doing what?"

She frowned down at him, giving his hair a yank, "for kissing Jean. I do not know what to do about it."

He sighed and stood up, and Ororo let her fingers fall from his hair, she stared up at him, waiting for an answer.

He took his time, turning off the water and opening the door, taking the two towels and started drying off Ororo; tired of this Ororo glared up at him, catching his wrist and sending a small electric shock up his hand, "well? What have you to say for yourself."

He looked into her eyes, "I did not kiss Jean, she kissed me, I pushed her away a nano-second after you saw and told her that she was a skank and that everyone was to good for her. And then, I ran up here to you, because...I don't want her 'Ro. The only person I want is you, and that's because...I love you."

She stared up at him for a minute then, slowly, she blinked, "I love you too Logan, I always have."

He gave out a small, dry laugh and scooped her into his arms, kissing her again...

In the Professor's Office-Now

Jean stared at her father figure, "what do you mean 'you want me out'?"

The older man simply stared at her, ignoring the whiny pitch to her voice, "precisely as I stated Jean. I have heard of your disdeeds, but, out of love for you I overlooked such things. But, now that I have seen it for myself I know that you are a harlot, and I want you out of this house. You are no longer welcome."

She stared at him, her mouth wide and open, and then, seeing that he was done talking to her, and over all done with her, she stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her...

**WELL, JEAN GOT WHAT SHE DESERVED. IF OYU LIKE JEAN GREY THEN I'M SORRY IF YOU ARE OFFENDED. IF YOU DON'T LIKE HER THEN COME AND CELEBRATE WITH ME! PLEASE REVIEW! AND PLEASE GIVE ME MORE IDEAS, I'LL WRITE WHAT YOU WANT ME TO! 3**


End file.
